


Her

by yunhoxkim



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhoxkim/pseuds/yunhoxkim
Summary: Seonghwa's MemoryEveryone left, but only her scent remains.No name or address to be known.As if i'm dreaming within my own dream, it all faded away.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to share my entry to ateez' writing event. This is a very short story and i hope y'all enjoy!!

Another day, another reason to hate himself. 

As soon as he woke up, Seonghwa felt the pain that shot through his head but that didn’t bother him as much as the unsettling feeling he had. He had this feeling of familiarity lingering inside his chest and he couldn’t wrap his head on to whatever it is. 

Not wanting to make his headache worse, he decided to get up to fix his bed and when he was done he went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. Maybe it could help him remember. He took his sweet time and made breakfast for himself, just some toast with butter since he isn’t really a heavy eater in the morning.

As he tries to have a recollection, he remembered last night. It was a blast for sure, after all, it was his birthday. He had the chance to throw a party and celebrate his special day with his  _ friends _ despite their busy schedule. Seonghwa didn’t forget to send an invite for his pals from his old school who gladly brought some folks to tag along with them. And with all those people, there was this one particular person he surely wanted to remember. 

If his thoughts served him right, he could recall them standing in the hallway with a drink on their hands, talking to a friend.  _ Ah, it's Wooyoung _ . Ironically, he remembered the friend but not the person he wanted to.

_ The smile. It felt so familiar. Even the way they would scrunch their nose whenever they try not to laugh _ . He thought.

It felt really comforting.

Too comforting that he just wanted to keep on reliving the whole scenario from last night.

There was him getting a drink in the kitchen and a lot of people greeting him a happy birthday, they also trying to have a small talk with him while he's on his way. He ended up with catching up with his old friends in the living area while playing some games.

The longer he sat there he felt suffocated, making him excuse himself to go to his room _. _

When Seonghwa entered his room he was startled to find a person lying on his bed. It was a girl.

He tried to move but the girl was also startled to see him standing by the door. 

  
  


_ "Oh, I'm sorry.. I'm just a little dizzy and this is the only available room I found _ ," she said.

Understanding the situation and having found someone already occupying the room, Seonghwa then just stood up to his feet. 

" _ It's okay... Um, just stay here,”  _ he tells her. _ "I mean if you're still dizzy you can sleep here. I'll go back downstai- _ "

The girl cuts him off. " _ No! It's okay…. You can stay, it's your room, I should be the one to leave _ ." 

" _ It's okay, you can sta- _ " 

_ "No. Okay, look. Actually, why don't you stay? I'm fine... it's just that it's kinda... suffocating downstairs _ ..” She hung her head a bit not trying to show how her cheek turned a slightly different shade. “ _ We can… um… both stay here.. _ " she offered.

Surprised with the offer, Seonghwa took a moment before he could respond and accept it because well, weren’t they in the same boat anyway. They both needed to breathe, relax and having her with him didn’t seem like a bad idea.

They both sat on the bed but no one wanted to start a conversation. The silence between them, however, was not in anyway deafening as Seonghwa expected. Instead for some reason, it both gave them comfort.

Not for long though, the silence breaks when the girl started talking.

_ "I actually don't know who's party it is, I just accompanied my friend here. He said he needed a date but it didn’t look like it as I saw him being busy with his old friends.. and that’s also how I ended up here _ ," she said as she shrugged.

" _ That might sound bad but this actually is some kind of a breather for me? I mean, being able to go out to have some fun.. It's cool _ ." 

Seonghwa didn't say anything, he just let her talk. Her voice puts him in ease.  _ I can listen to her forever _ . He thought.

_ "How about you though? Are you friends with the celebrant?" _ She asked.

Seonghwa contemplated whether to tell her the truth or not for a moment but went with it in the end. 

_ "It's… mine actually" _ It was almost like a whisper. He wasn’t sure if she could hear him but it looked like she did when he glanced at her direction but only to see shock and panic splattered on her face.

_ "Oh no! I'm so sorry!!." _ Her face became so red in embarrassment. 

_ "No, it's okay! Really, you didn't say anything bad. Don’t worry about it.” _ Seonghwa assured her which made her calm down. 

_ "Oh my gosh! That was embarrassing." _ She said while covering her face with her two hands.

Seonghwa started laughing. 

It's been a while since someone made him laugh that way, he almost fell from his bed while holding his stomach.

She was confused but laughed with him anyway.

_ "Hey! What’s so funny?" _ She asked.

_ "Nothing. I'm sorry, it's just that… You're… cute." _ He said while looking shyly on the girl.

_ "Why are you sorry? I should be the one saying that." _

_ "Okay,so-" _

_ "Hey, stop!" _ The girl said while trying to cover Seonghwa's mouth which only made them both laugh again.

They spent the rest of their time laying in bed, talking. Talking about anything they could think about, anything they allowed themselves to spill. 

And it looked like they seem to enjoy each other's company that they lost track of time. She only realized it though when her phone rang.

_ "Oh, it's my friend. Looks like he’s looking for me now." _

_ "You need to go?" _ Seonghwa asked while checking his watch, it read  _ "4:32am..”  _

_ "I guess so. I know he's too drunk judging by the way he texted me and well, I need to make sure he'll come home alive." _ She chuckled.

_ Ahhh. It's cute. _

_ "O...kay?" _ He didn’t want it to end. Apparently, the sadness on his voice seemed to be evident that the girl couldn’t help but to hug him tight.

As she did,  _ “Happy birthday!" _ She whispered on Seonghwa’s ear and kissed him on the cheeks before leaving him behind.

That's the last thing Seonghwa’s mind could remember. Weirdly enough, he can still feel her presence but what makes it bad was the feeling of longingness he feels on his chest.  _ Longing? But why? What am I exactly longing for anyway? We just talked and it was just one night? _ He was still left as confused as questions kept coming on his head which he didn’t know the answers to.

Yes, it was only one night. But somehow for Seonghwa it became more than that. The connection he felt between them made it seem like they had known each other for a long time to the point where he woke up this morning missing her. 

Both the uncertain familiarity and solace the girl exuded made it impossible for him to forget her. 

Resigned, he decided to go back to his room and lay on his bed. Only for his nose to catch her scent that still lingered around. 

Seonghwa recalled her face, the way her eyes would disappear whenever she smiled, the way she would flung around her arms or her eyebrows furrow as she tells him a story she wanted to look back on. 

He could remember now. He is now much more aware than he was earlier when he woke up. Seonghwa remembers everything and what makes him despondent is remembering her is the only thing he could do.

Because she’s not there, not anymore and he didn’t even ask for her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to em and via for helping me arranging this story. Love you two! <3


End file.
